The present invention relates to diverter valves and in particular to a fluid dynamic diverter valve which can be used to divert a fluid stream, particularly in an appliance.
In domestic appliances, such as automatic clothes washers or dishwashers, various valves are used to divert a fluid stream, such as a water stream, through a number of dispensers, such as for delivery of detergent, bleach, fabric softeners, rinse agents, etc. Typically the diversion is accomplished by using a series of independent dedicated valves and conduits, usually actuated by solenoids. Water flows through conduits and is presented to one or more solenoid operated valves to be diverted to an appropriate dispenser or other point of utilization.
Oftentimes the amount of water presents a dynamic flow being controlled that is high enough to require sufficiently large and robust solenoids to overcome or withstand this flow. The use of extra conduits and multiple relatively high power solenoids is costly and it would be an advance in the art if there were provided a low cost alternative to diverting a fluid stream to multiple outlets.
The present invention provides a low cost alternative to divert a fluid stream to one of multiple outlets in a manner which is cost effective relative to the use of multiple relatively high power solenoids and conduits.
The present invention utilizes the fluid flow or dynamics of the fluid in order to divert the fluid flow to one of two or more different channels which can then be directed to appropriate outlets, dispensers or other points of utilization depending upon the particular application and/or appliance.
A fluid dynamic diverter valve is utilized which includes a fluid inlet zone, a fluid diversion zone and a fluid outlet zone.
The present invention is designed to operate under fluid pressures ranging from 0.311 bar (4.5 psi) to 5.51 bar (80 psi). Normally, in the industry in order to divert water from a single source multiple hoses and solenoids are used. The solenoids are bulky, expensive and their electrical code requirements add more cost and complexity. The use of extra conduits add more complexity and potential leakage problems as well. In the present invention, there are no additional conduits. The present invention provides for an integrated hose and vacuum break assembly as part of the molding, thus eliminating any potential for leakage.
In an embodiment of the invention, in the fluid inlet zone there is a fluid flow path which includes a venturi passage in communication with two air channels which introduce air to opposite lateral sides of the fluid stream exiting the venturi. Although the term xe2x80x9cairxe2x80x9d is used, this term should be understood herein to include any gas, however, in most instances ambient air will most likely be used. The fluid diversion zone comprises a chamber located downstream of the venturi outlet and which has shaped or oriented lateral side walls for receiving and guiding the fluid stream. The shaped or oriented walls of the chamber terminate at an outlet leading to the fluid outlet zone. The fluid outlet zone has three spaced outlet passages which are arranged to selectively receive fluid flow which has exited the diversion chamber in particular direction.
When a fluid flow is introduced into the venturi passage, a steady jet of fluid flows straight out of the exit of the venturi, straight through the diversion chamber and out through a center outlet passage of the fluid outlet zone. Air is aspirated through both air channels in equal amounts by operation of the venturi and the fluid jet remains centered and stable.
If one of the air channels is closed, thus preventing aspiration of air through that channel, an unsteady state occurs in the fluid jet being emitted from the venturi. This unsteady state causes the fluid to divert toward the lateral side wall corresponding to the closed air channel, thus causing the fluid jet to impinge upon and be guided by that particular wall. An end of the wall at the exit of the chamber may be curved and is directed toward one of the outlet passages so that the fluid jet will be directed to that passage.
If only the second air channel is closed, the fluid jet will be diverted to the lateral side wall corresponding to the second closed air channel and that wall is arranged to direct the fluid jet out of the chamber exit toward the third outlet passage.
The force required to close the air flow through either channel is very minimal, thus permitting the use of a low power and low cost actuator for controlling the opening or closing of the selected air channel. Various types of actuators can be used including wax motors, bi-metal actuators, leaf springs, electromagnetically operated actuations and low power solenoid actuators.